


The Last Omega

by Psd333



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: In a world...where there is only one remaining omega...





	The Last Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend

****

In this world, there is only one remaining omega. It is quite surprising to know that that very last omega is a precious friend of mine. And that omega is.. 

“ _ Gonta's an omega!!”  _

Sadly..nobody wants to mate with him..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
